harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a Scottish"Hogwarts ... Logically it had to be set in a secluded place, and pretty soon I settled on Scotland in my mind." Fraser, L., An interview with J.K.Rowling, Mammoth, London, 2000. ISBN 0-7497-4394-8. pp 20-21. Additionally, Rowling mentions that a nest of horrific giant spiders has been rumoured to exist in a forest in Scotland. There is an annotation by Harry or Ron that says "confirmed by Harry Potter and Ron Weasley". This is thought to refer to their meeting with Aragog in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. boarding school of magic. The castle is in the mountains near a loch. The precise location can never be uncovered as the school is hidden by the most powerful spells possible, and is Unplottable. Spells protecting the castle include anti-Apparition and Muggle-repelling charms, which make the castle appear as an old ruin with a sign that says 'Danger, Keep Out.' These spells may be lifted by the Headmaster. Most electronic devices do not work on Hogwarts grounds.Colin Creevey had a functioning Muggle camera during his time at the school, however it was never specified whether it was manual or electric. The camera used by him in the film version of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, however, was a non-electronic, vintage model. In the film version of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, the Weird Sisters play what appear to be electrical instruments, but these may have been magical simulations. There are approximately a thousand students attending Hogwarts at any given time.2000 Scholastic.com interview with J.K. Rowling i like to eat pickles!!! Houses Hogwarts students are divided into four Houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. They were named after the four founders, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Gryffindor is well known for bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry. The house colours are scarlet and gold, and the house is symbolized by a lion. Their house ghost is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, also known as Nearly Headless Nick. Important past and current Gryffindors include Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and the rest of the Weasley family. The entrance to the common room is on the seventh floor hidden behind a portrait of a fat lady. In order to get in to the common room Gryffindor students must say the right password. Hufflepuff is well known for loyalty, fair play, honesty, and tolerance. The house is symbolized by a badger, and the house colours are yellow and black. The house ghost is the Fat Friar. Important past and current Hufflepuffs include Nymphadora Tonks, Pomona Sprout, Cedric Diggory, Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan. Its common room is near the kitchens. Ravenclaw value wit, creativity, and wisdom. The house is symbolized by an eagle and the house colours are blue and bronze. However the house colours are portrayed as blue and silver in the movies with a raven symbolizing the house, and the interior of the house room is decorated with blue and gold. The house ghost is the Grey Lady (Helena Ravenclaw, Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter). Important past and current Ravenclaws include Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Roger Davies, Michael Corner, and Filius Flitwick. The Ravenclaw common room is located on a high tower. To enter, one must answer a riddle from a eagle door knocker such as "Where do vanished objects go?". Slytherin value ambition, cleverness, cunning, resourcefulness, and pure blood heritage. The house is symbolized by a serpent, and the house colours are green and silver. The house ghost is the Bloody Baron. Important past and current Slytherins include Tom Riddle, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks, Regulus Black, Horace Slughorn, and Severus Snape. Its common room is in the dungeons through three stones. The password for the 1992–1993 school year was "Pureblood". Many people believe students sorted into this house often get involved in the Dark Arts. School Spirit Hogwarts' motto is: "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus" The translation is: Never tickle a sleeping dragon. The pronunciation is:(Latin) DRAY-koh door-me-ins noon-kwam tee-tel-LAN-dus The School Song: "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald, Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling, With some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot." Staff Hogwarts has in its faculty an abundance of wise and talented professors. Each specialises in a specific subject. Other staff positions include that of school nurse, caretaker, librarian, and gamekeeper/groundskeeper. , former Headmaster of Hogwarts.]] Heads of Hogwarts *Professor Godric Gryffindor (Co-Headmaster) *Professor Helga Hufflepuff (Co-Headmistress) *Professor Rowena Ravenclaw (Co-Headmistress) *Professor Salazar Slytherin (Co-Headmaster) *Professor Everard (Permanent) *Professor Dexter Fortescue (Permanent) *Professor Dilys Derwent (Permanent) *Unidentified Professor (Permanent) *Professor Phineas Nigellus Black (Permanent) *Professor Newton Scamander (Permanent)Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) DVD (Disc 2) *Professor Armando Dippet (Permanent) *Professor Albus Dumbledore (Permanent) *Professor Minerva McGonagall (Interim, acting 1993) *Professor Albus Dumbledore (Permanent) *Professor Dolores Umbridge (Interim) *Professor Albus Dumbledore (Permanent) *Professor Minerva McGonagall (Interim) *Professor Severus Snape (Permanent) *Professor Minerva McGonagall (Permanent) *Unknown Headmaster (Permanent) Heads from an unknown time period *Professor Vulpus (Permanent) *Professor Heliotrope Wilkins (Permanent) *Professor Amberose Swott (Permanent) Deputy Heads .]] *Professor Minerva McGonagall (during Professor Albus Dumbledore's tenure as Headmaster) *Professor Alecto Carrow (during Professor Severus Snape's tenure as Headmaster) *Professor Amycus Carrow (during Professor Severus Snape's tenure as Headmaster) Heads of Houses Gryffindor *Professor Godric Gryffindor *Professor Minerva McGonagall Hufflepuff *Professor Helga Hufflepuff *Professor Pomona Sprout Ravenclaw *Professor Rowena Ravenclaw *Professor Filius Flitwick Slytherin *Professor Salazar Slytherin *Professor Phineas Nigellus Black *Professor Horace Slughorn (Twice) *Professor Severus Snape Professors .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] Ancient Runes *Professor Bathsheba Babbling Arithmancy *Professor Septima Vector Astronomy *Professor Aurora Sinistra Care of Magical Creatures *Professor Silvanus Kettleburn *Professor Rubeus Hagrid (1993-1995) (1996-?) *Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank (1995) Charms *Professor Filius Flitwick Defence Against the Dark Arts *Professor Galatea Merrythought (c.1895-1945) *Professor Quirinus Quirrell (1991-1992) *Professor Gilderoy Lockhart (1992-1993) *Professor Remus Lupin (1993-1994) *Barty Crouch Jr. (impersonating Professor Alastor Moody) (1994-1995) *Professor Dolores Umbridge (1995-1996) *Professor Severus Snape (1996-1997) *Professor Amycus Carrow (Dark Arts) (1997-1998) Divination *Professor Sybill Trelawney *Professor Firenze Herbology *Professor Herbert Beery *Professor Pomona Sprout *Professor Neville Longbottom History of Magic *Professor Cuthbert Binns Muggle Studies *Professor Quirinius Quirrell (? - 1990) *Male Professor (1990 - 1993) *Professor Charity Burbage (1993-1997) *Professor Alecto Carrow (1997-1998) Music *Male Professor (c. 1991) Potions *Professor Horace Slughorn(?-1981) (1996-?) *Professor Severus Snape (1981-1996) Transfiguration *Professor Albus Dumbledore *Professor Minerva McGonagall Apparition *Wilkie Twycross (from the Ministry) Support Staff Caretaker *Apollyon Pringle *Argus Filch Nurse *Poppy Pomfrey Gamekeeper *Ogg *Rubeus Hagrid Referee and Flight Instructor *Rolanda Hooch Librarian *Irma Pince Unknown: *Unidentified female teacher (I) *Unidentified female teacher (II) *Unidentified female teacher (IV) *Unidentified male teacher (I) *Unidentified male teacher (II) *Unidentified male teacher (III) *Unidentified male teacher (IV) *Unidentified male teacher (V) *Unidentified male teacher (VI) Kitchens House-elves: *Dobby *Kreacher *Winky *Other House-elves Student years .]] First Years A First Year is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who is new to Hogwarts and in their first year of magical education. There are usually ten first-years per house (five boys, five girls), leaving a total of forty students per year. First Years are typically eleven to twelve years of age. First years arrive at the castle by crossing the lake in boats separate from the older students. First year classes consist of Potions, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, Charms, and Flying. Second Years A Second Year is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who is in their second year of magical education. Second Years are typically twelve to thirteen years of age, unless a student had to repeat the second form. The second year is the first year in which students are allowed to go with the rest of the school in the school carriages pulled by Thestrals up to the castle. Second year classes consist of Potions, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy and Charms. Unlike first years', the second-years' timetable does not include Flying although they are allowed to bring in their own broomsticks. The Second year is important as the students choose electives consisting of Muggle Studies, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Third Years A Third Year is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who is in their third year of magical education. Third Years are typically thirteen to fourteen years of age. The third year is an important one for students, as it is the first year that they are permitted to sit elective courses. Third year classes consist of Potions, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, Charms, and the two or more electives the student chose the previous year. Third years are permitted to go to Hogsmeade during certain weekends if they have a signed permission form from their parent/guardian. Fourth Years A Fourth Year is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who is in their fourth year of magical education. Fourth Years are typically fourteen to fifteen years of age. The fourth form is almost identical in its structure to the third; students sit two or more elective courses in addition to the core classes, and are allowed in Hogsmeade during selected weekends. Fourth year classes consist of Potions, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, Charms, and two or more electives. Although, fourth years typically get more work than third years, to prepare for their O.W.L.s. Fifth Years A Fifth Year is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who is in their fifth year of magical education. Fifth Years are typically fifteen to sixteen years of age. The fifth year is enormously important for students, due to the fact that it is the year in which they must sit their O.W.L. exams, which will determine what N.E.W.T. courses they will be permitted to take later on in their education. O.W.L.s determine what jobs they can apply for in their future careers. The fifth year is also the year in which students receive career counseling from their Heads of House. It is during this meeting that they will be advised as to what N.E.W.T.-level classes they should take in order to qualify for their desired career. Fifth year classes consist of Potions, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, Charms, and two or more electives. Before the beginning of the year, one boy and one girl are selected by the Headmaster from each House to become Prefects. Sixth Years A Sixth Year is a student who is in his or her sixth year of magical education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sixth years are typically sixteen to seventeen years of age, although some may be older, if they have had to repeat a year like Marcus Flint did. The sixth year is the first year in which students sit N.E.W.T.-level classes. Based on their O.W.L. scores, and depending on the minimum requirements of the Professor teaching the subject at that time, students are allowed to sit any number of classes as long as they meet said requirements. If the student doesn't meet those requirements, they cannot attend the N.E.W.T.-level classes, having to repeat the O.W.L.-level classes and the fifth-year exams. While students do have the opportunity to choose whether they wish to continue in particular subjects, those who begin studying N.E.W.T.-level subjects in their sixth year are expected to carry on with the subject into the seventh year, and sit the N.E.W.T. exam in that subject. Sixth-year students are initially excited to have more free time, but this extra time is intended to help them study and do homework, as many, if not all, teachers assign more homework and give more difficult lessons in their N.E.W.T.-level classes. Sixth years may also elect to take part in Apparition lessons for a small fee of twelve Galleons. Seventh Years A Seventh Year is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who is in their seventh and final year of formal magical education. Seventh Years are typically seventeen to eighteen years of age, although some may be older if they have had to repeat a year. The Seventh Year contains the most important exams given at Hogwarts - the N.E.W.T.s. Students conclude their N.E.W.T.-level studies in the seventh year, at the end of which they sit the N.E.W.T. exam pertaining to each of their subjects. A student in the Seventh Year would have the same schedule he or she had in the Sixth Year, and would sit only those classes in which they received O.W.L.s meeting the minimum requirement of the professor for that subject. However, not all students take N.E.W.T.s as some occupations require only O.W.L.s. Every year, a male and female seventh year are appointed Head Boy and Head Girl, respectively. It is possible that the Headmaster selects the Head students from among the Seventh Year Prefects each year, though sometimes they may not have been Prefects, as in the case of James Potter. The School Year at Hogwarts The school year at Hogwarts begins on September 1st: at 11 a.m., the Hogwarts Express leaves King's Cross StationIt is not known whether all students must take the train from London (the logistics of 1,000 students accessing the secret platform without arousing Muggle suspicion, much less fitting aboard the train being a consideration)., bringing students to Hogsmeade Station, where the First Years traditionally cross the lake in boats with the Gamekeeper, and the Second through Seventh Years ride carriages pulled by Thestrals up to the Hogwarts Castle (the Thestrals are generally invisible to students except those who have witnessed death). The Welcoming Feast takes place in the Great Hall. This feast includes the Sorting ceremony, followed by a few words from the current Headmaster, the banquet starts after this, including large quantities of food and drink. The feast is closed with a few more words from the Headmaster, including the usual "start-of-term notices". Classes start the next day (September 2nd) even if this day is a Saturday (like in 1995). The class schedules are handed out during breakfast by the Head of Houses. After two weeks of classes the Quidditch team trials and Flying lessons for the first years usually occur. Classes will proceed normally and the next notable event occurs on the evening of October 31st: the Halloween feast. Decorations include giant jack-o-lanterns and flocks of hundreds of bats flying across the halls. The served foods include delicious pumpkin treats, tarts, cakes and all sorts of magical sweets. The Quidditch season starts usually with the first Quidditch match in the first weeks of November. In the second week of December, the Deputy Head takes names of those who are staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays. The first term usually ends about a week before Christmas and most of the students and some of the teachers go home by the school train, the Hogwarts Express. In Triwizard Tournament years, the Yule Ball occurs on the evening of Christmas Eve, ending at midnight. On December 25th, a Christmas feast is held in the Great Hall. Shortly after January 1st, the Hogwarts Express returns to Hogsmeade; the second term begins. The exact dates of the beginning of the Easter holidays vary every year. During these holidays the students may go home. The final exams are held the first week of June and the results come out on the second week. In the evening before the Hogwarts Express goes back to London, the End-of-Term Feast is held. The Hogwarts Express returns to London during the third week of June. All staff and students leave Hogwarts during the Summer except for the Caretaker and Gamekeeper. Daily Routines at Hogwarts , Snape and Umbridge.]] The day begins at 7:30 a.m. with breakfast in the Great Hall. During breakfast, the mail arrives in a flurry of hundreds of owls. A bell chime signals the start of the first class at 9 a.m. The bell chimes again in one hour to signal the start of the next class. There is a break between this class and the following class, making for three classes and a break before lunch. After lunch there is another break and two more periodspp.173-182 of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Supper is served in the Great Hall towards evening, after which the students are expected to be in their House common rooms for studying and socialising. There is an Astronomy class at night on Wednesday every week (usually midnight). The students must be in bed or in the common rooms by a certain time, after which is called after hours. The times are different for different years (for example, 5th years are allowed to be in the halls until 9:00) Hermione Granger's schedule in the 1996–1997 school year *Breakfast in the Great Hall *Ancient Runes (free period for Harry and Ron) *Defence Against the Dark Arts *Break *Arithmancy (free period for Harry and Ron) *Lunch in the Great Hall *Break *Double Potions *Free Time *Dinner in the Great Hall Recruitment Before School Term Each year, the Hogwarts Deputy Head sends letters to eligible witches and wizards who will be eleven years old. These letters invite the children to be students at Hogwarts. If for any reason a letter does not reach its intended recipient, owls will continue delivering letters until the person receives one (as was Harry Potter's experience when he turned eleven). The letter contains a list of needed supplies, signed by the Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions, Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus, which includes uniform clothing, spell books, and cauldrons. Letters are also sent to existing students to inform them of the new supplies needed. Students usually obtain school supplies at Diagon Alley in London. Letters to Muggle-born witches and wizards, such as Hermione Granger and Lily Evans who may not be aware of their powers and are unfamiliar with the concealed wizarding world, are delivered in person by a member of Hogwarts staff, who then explain to the parents/guardians about magical society, and reassure them regarding this news. They also assist the family in regards to buying supplies and gaining access to Diagon Alley. Harry Potter's letter was sent via normal Owl delivery, since the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had presumed that the Dursleys had explained to Harry about Hogwarts and the Wizarding world. When no response came from the first, several more letters, each reflecting Harry's new location, were sent. Ultimately, Rubeus Hagrid, Hogwarts' Keeper of Keys and Grounds, was dispatched to hand-deliver Harry's final letter. Once he found Harry, who was with the Dursley's in their vain attempt to keep all Wizarding knowledge from Harry, Hagrid explained all about Harry's parents and what had really happened the night they died. Students are allowed to bring a cat, an owl or a toad, but many exceptions such as rats and pygmy puffs are made. The rules for pets are basically non-existent. During School Term Term begins on September 1st. Students usually reach Hogwarts via the Hogwarts Express, which leaves from Platform 9 3/4 of London's King's Cross Station at 11a.m. sharp. There seemed to be other ways of entering the school, such as via brooms or Floo powder, or simply Apparating to a nearby location such as Hogsmeade. Missing the Hogwarts Express for any reason is a very serious problem but will not cost the student points, because the term has not officially started. After the Hogwarts Express arrives, students depart for the school accompanied by chaperones. First-year students travel to the castle via small boats. The boats sail from the edge of the Black Lake, under an opening in the rocks upon which Hogwarts is built, through a curtain of ivy, and finally into an underground harbour. Older students travel on the road in carriages pulled by Thestrals. Upon arrival at the Great Hall, new students are sorted into Houses by the Sorting Hat. After all new students have been sorted, a feast begins to welcome everyone to the new school year. After dinner, students are led to their House Common room by a Prefect. This is a special time for new students to get comfortable with their surroundings, because the next day classes begin. Quidditch Tryouts for House Quidditch teams happen at the very beginning of the school year. First-years are usually prohibited from joining a Quidditch team, as they are usually inexperienced with brooms and are forbidden to own them in the first place, however exceptions have been made on both counts. Holidays Students may go home for certain holidays such as Christmas. The students who choose to remain are treated to a feast along with some of the faculty. When Christmas holidays end, classes begin again. In Harry Potter's second year, Gilderoy Lockhart organised a Valentine's Day celebration. It was not continued after he left the school. The Easter holidays are not as enjoyable as the Christmas ones, as students are overloaded with homework in preparation for their exams, which are taken at the end of the year. Students are not allowed to use magic over the summer holidays until they turn seventeen. Uniform The students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are required to wear a uniform. Students must wear their uniforms during all lessons, and while eating meals or studying in the Great Hall. Students are allowed to wear their own clothes after lessons in their House Dormitory. Most students are seen still wearing their uniforms in their House Dormitory, most probably because they would need to change into their pyjamas to sleep before they go to bed, so they may feel that it is troublesome to change into their own clothes, then change again into their pyjamas. The Hogwarts uniform consists of a white collared, long sleeved shirt, a tie of their house colours (getting more sophisticated each year), a grey jumper vest, black slacks for males and a black, knee length skirt for females paired with black or grey socks. Both sexes wear black comfortable shoes. Each student wears a cloak that bears their house crest on the front, right side and has lining of their house colour; green for Slytherin, red for Gryffindor, blue for Ravenclaw, and yellow for Hufflepuff. During the winter months a grey jumper replaces the jumper vest for comfort and a scarf bearing their two house colours is worn for warmth. A black pointed hat is provided, but is only worn for special occasions such as the opening ceremony, special dinners, house cup ceremony etc. Subjects and grading Subjects , the Wand represents Charms, the mortar and pestle represents Potions and the cat represents Transfiguration.]] There are a variety of classes taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. These include both the core curriculum and the electives, available from third year forward. Some classes may be dropped in sixth year. Grades Grading on routine homework seems to be along the same lines as that for muggle students. Hogwarts students also have difficult exams as they progress higher in the system. O.W.L.s, or Ordinary Wizarding Levels, are a set of standardized tests for fifth-year students which determine what courses a student may continue to study in their final years at Hogwarts. N.E.W.T.s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) are optional levels of education for exceptional students, much like honors classes for muggle students. To progress to N.E.W.T. level, students must receive certain high marks on O.W.L. exams. N.E.W.T tests occur at the end of the seventh year and cannot be retaken. Ordinary Wizarding Level Grading System *O = Outstanding (Pass, always continue to N.E.W.T.) *E = Exceeds Expectations (Pass, almost always continues to N.E.W.T) *A = Acceptable (Pass, rarely continue to N.E.W.T) *P = Poor (Fail, may repeat subject) *D = Dreadful (Fail, may not receive O.W.L. credit) *T = Troll (Fail, with distinction. More than one T may mean refusal into other N.E.W.T.s) This grading system is also used on W.O.M.B.A.T.s (optional tests taken outside Hogwarts) and it is most likely it is also used on N.E.W.T.s, making this the universal exam grading system in Britain. Hogwarts Castle Hogwarts is a large castle, located on extensive grounds that include a forest and a lake. The three highest towers are the Astronomy Tower, Ravenclaw Tower, and Gryffindor Tower. History Early history Hogwarts was founded by two wizards and two witches: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They each represented an aspect of wizarding that they wanted to bring out in new students. However, shortly after founding Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin had a falling out with the other founders. Slytherin wanted to admit only pure-blood students, but the other three founders disagreed. Slytherin left the school, but not before secretly building the Chamber of Secrets. When his own true heir, the Heir of Slytherin, returned to the school, he or she would be able to open the Chamber, unleash a horrible Basilisk, and purge the school of all Muggle-born students. Middle history About three hundred years after the school was founded, the Triwizard Tournament began between the three most prestigious magical schools in Europe: Hogwarts, the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and the Durmstrang Institute. This Tournament was considered the best way for wizards of different nationalities to meet and socialize. The Tournament continued for six centuries, until the death toll became too high, and the Tournament was discontinued. Recent history 1942 The existence of the school was threatened twice when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. The first time it was opened was in 1942, when Tom Marvolo Riddle, the Heir of Slytherin and the man who would become Lord Voldemort, opened the Chamber in his fifth year. When a girl named Moaning Myrtle was killed, the Ministry of Magic threatened to close the school. As Riddle spent his time away from Hogwarts in a Muggle orphanage, he did not want the school closed, so he framed Rubeus Hagrid and dodged his crimes for decades. 1992 In 1992, the Chamber was re-opened by Ginny Weasley, under the influence of a diary written by Riddle. The diary allowed Riddle's memory to possess Ginny, allowing him to act through her to open the Chamber a second time. Lucius Malfoy, through the desire to further the power of the Dark Arts, had slipped the diary into her bundle of schoolbooks, without knowing it was a horcrux. His ulterior motive was to ruin the reputations of several great wizards, including Albus Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley, the latter of whom was highly influential concerning the Muggle Protection Act. However, Harry Potter discovered the truth, destroyed the diary and the Basilisk, thus bringing an end to these dark plots. 1994 In 1994, the Triwizard Tournament recommenced with more powerful safety measures in place. However, more dark plots were being hatched. Barty Crouch Jr., disguised as Professor Alastor Moody, managed to enter Harry in the Tournament by putting his name in the Goblet of Fire under the name of a fourth school, which ensured he would be chosen by the Goblet. Harry's involvement in this plan caused him great misery at Hogwarts, as the representatives for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as well as many Hogwarts students, believed he was a cheater. It was because of Crouch Jr. and his influence over certain house-elves that Harry ended up at the end of the tournament with Cedric Diggory (who, under Voldemort's order, was killed by Peter Pettigrew) in a graveyard surrounded by Death Eaters. Voldemort was brought back to his physical form using Harry's blood using a potion. He attempted to torture and humiliate Harry, but Harry escaped and succeeded in alerting all Voldemort's enemies, Dumbledore in particular, that he had returned. However, to the horror of all at Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory was murdered at the whim of Voldemort. 1995 Hogwarts was further threatened when the Ministry of Magic began implementing "Educational Decrees" in 1995, as part of a conspiracy to discredit and ruin Albus Dumbledore. Dolores Umbridge, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, was the centre of this plan. With these Educational Decrees, she slowly took control of Hogwarts, and eventually replaced Albus Dumbledore as Headmistress. But it was through the cunning of Hermione Granger and the members of Dumbledore's Army that Umbridge was overthrown. The Ministry had no choice but to accept that Voldemort had returned and Umbridge was removed from Hogwarts. Order was restored to Hogwarts. 1997 In 1997, Hogwarts was attacked by a mob of Death Eaters. Student Draco Malfoy was forced into the service of Lord Voldemort for the fear of his and his family's lives. As a result, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's safety was compromised, and he was killed by Severus Snape. Following this horrible tragedy, Professor Minerva McGonagall was appointed acting Headmistress, although the security of the school hung by a thread. There was no certainty that Hogwarts would remain open. The faculty agreed to follow "established procedures" and let the school governors ultimately decide. Regardless of the school governors' decision, with the takeover of the Ministry by Voldemort, attendance at Hogwarts was mandatory for all eligible children. New, militaristic requirements were established, such as proof of blood status. Muggle Studies, involving mainly of how muggles are vile things, became a required subject. Severus Snape was appointed Headmaster. It was a time of great terror in which no one could be certain who was friend or foe. 1998 and beyond In May of that year, 1998 the Battle of Hogwarts took place. This battle ended with the death of many on both sides. Lord Voldemort was destroyed and peace was restored, and Minerva McGonagall returned to her position as Headmistress. Based on what is known since the time of the Battle of Hogwarts, Hogwarts was repaired and was still open by 2017; The House system remained in place, many descendants of previous students were now coming to Hogwarts as new pupils, and Neville Longbottom became the Professor for Herbology. Possible Etymology J. K. Rowling speculated that she might have unconsciously produced the name Hogwarts from the Hogwort plant she saw when walking round Kew Gardens.[http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2001/1001-sydney-renton.htm 2001 Sydney Morning Herald article] In the film Labyrinth, Sarah, acted by Jennifer Connelly, meets a goblin outside the gates of the Labyrinth who introduces himself as Hoggle. As they depart, she calls him "Hogwart" instead of his proper name, Hoggle. Also in the film Labyrinth, Jareth the Goblin King, acted by David Bowie, often calls his goblins by the wrong names and at one point he incorrectly calls Hoggle "Hogwart." It is of course possible that the name may have derived from the word "Warthog", but simply reversed. Behind the scenes *J. K. Rowling said she wanted a practical motto for Hogwarts, since so many schools have less pragmatic ones such as "Reach for the stars". *The school song is only sung in the first book, and partially by Hermione and Hagrid in the fourth film. Credited to one of the many eccentricities of Albus Dumbledore. *In the Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone video game, a Muggle Studies Classroom is featured on the fifth floor, and an Ancient Runes Classroom is on the sixth floor. *In Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Dumbledore believes that Hogwarts is the place Tom Marvolo Riddle felt was his real home. Ironically, this is also how Harry Potter felt about Hogwarts. *According to Remus Lupin, attendance at Hogwarts by British students is not mandatory; they may be home schooled by their parents, or sent to another magical school''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows(this rule was changed during the 1997-1998 school year, but was presumably restored after the demise of Voldemort). Lucius Malfoy also expressed interest in his son attending the Durmstrang InstituteHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire''. *There are two Headmasters known to have held the title more than once; they were Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. *In an interview with J. K. Rowling, she said there is about one-thousand students attending Hogwarts at any given time. This is supported by the fact, that when Harry sees his father doing his OWL (pensive in Snapes office), there are over 150 students. Secondly, during a Quidditch match, everybody was supporting Gryffindor except around 200 Slytherins supporting their own. However, if each year had the same number of students as Harry's, with five boys and five girls in each House, there would only be two-hundred and eighty students. External links *Links for Hogwarts *The Harry Potter Lexicon's Hogwarts Atlas featuring numerous images of Hogwarts *The Marauder's Map from the Warner Bros website *Floorplans of the castle *How Many Students Are There At Hogwarts?, by Steve Vander Ark. *Hogwarts Online *Halls of Hogwarts RPG *The Collinsport Ghost Society A Muggle's Look of the School and Ghosts *Another Set of Floor Plans for the Castle *Another Version of Hogwarts Floor Plans See also *Hogwarts Castle *Hogsmeade *Hogwarts Houses *Headmaster *Headmaster portraits *Secret passages at Hogwarts *Discipline at Hogwarts *Beauxbatons Academy of Magic *Durmstrang Institute Notes and references de:Hogwarts fr:Poudlard ru:Хогвартс * Category:Horcrux locations Category:Magical schools